


Too Much of a Good Time?

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: Hunk has had a long week, and just wants to have a fun evening with his friends.





	Too Much of a Good Time?

**Author's Note:**

> For my friends  
> Sheila, Breanna....I blame you for getting me into Voltron  
> Mariah, Mari....this Hance/Klance war will be the death of me, but it's been fun!

It had been a long week, and Hunk just really wanted to go out with his friends. He felt like a couple drinks, singing karaoke, and just relaxing with his favorite people. It was Friday at lunch time…..just a few more hours….. _tick….tock….tick….tock._  

 

_Ugh,_ Hunk groaned under his breath as he felt himself deflate, having watched the clock for a few seconds. Each tick felt like an eternity. He slid his phone out of his pocket and opened Messenger to the usual group chat. 

 

Hunkster: _Who wants to do dinner and drinks tonight? Pleeeaaaasssseee? It’s been a long week, and I don’t see you all nearly enough :/_

 

Space Dad: _Drinks? No_

 

Space Dad: _I’d go for dinner, though_

 

Miss Princess: _I’m in!_ :)

 

Lancey Pants: _Hell quiznaking yes!!_

 

Pidgey: _When and where??_

 

Mr. Mullet: _Yeah, sure!_

 

Hunkster: _You guys are the BEST! Our usual spot….5:30?_

 

A series of thumbs ups and other positive responses came in. Hunk took a deep breath and a small, slightly mischievous smile crept across his face. He already felt a little more relaxed knowing he was going to have some fun tonight. 

 

Quitting time couldn’t come fast enough. As soon as the clock struck 5, Hunk grabbed his bag and practically skipped out to his car, whistling as he went. He got settled into his car, and after turning the keys, reached over to turn on the radio

 

_“….Kiss me till you’re drunk and I’ll show you all the moves like Jagger, I’ve got the moves like Jagger, I’ve got the mo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oves like Jagger….”_

 

_Not bad,_ Hunk thought to himself, smiling and starting to sing along as he left the parking lot. 

 

Hunk pulled into into the parking lot of The Castle of Lions (The Castle for short), grinning from ear to ear as he saw his other friends already there, clustered outside of Shiro’s car. They all waved and smiled back as they started walking towards his car. 

 

Various greetings and hugs were exchanged and the group made their way through the front door, easily falling into conversation about anything and everything. They were greeted by the sound of heavy bass, dancing lights, and the smell of various foods. The atmosphere was…. _energizing_ , Hunk noted decidedly, determined to shake off the stress of the week. The friends seated themselves in a back booth, since it was the only place large enough to fit all of them. 

 

Before long, a cheerful, quirky waiter who called himself Coran introduced himself and asked to take their orders. Hunk settled on the house burger and a house drink simply called The Yellow. It promised to be tropical and sounded like exactly what Hunk wanted. He didn’t drink much, or really ever, so he usually just went with whatever fruity drink suited his fancy on the rare occasion he decided to have a drink. 

 

The group continued to chat as they waited for their orders. As usual, the drinks came first. Hunk loved the sweet drink, but went with his better judgement that told him to go slow, at least until food came. By the time his burger arrived, Hunk had only finished a quarter of his drink and didn’t feel any affect from the alcohol. 

 

He finished off the rest of his drink with the burger, and although he was definitely more relaxed than he had been in awhile, he was doing just fine. 

 

The group decided to get up and dance together, undoubtedly going to have a good time. 

 

Coran offered to get Hunk a second drink. Hunk considered for a few seconds, and then enthusiastically accepted the offer, then went back to dancing with his friends. 

 

Half way through the second drink, Hunk started to feel it. He forgot that rum tended to hit you after a while. He slowed down for a couple minutes, but ended up finishing the rest of the drink a little too fast. 

 

The third and fourth drink, along with the fact that it had been a little while since they had eaten, was enough to do Hunk in. Nobody had really noticed Hunk was on his fourth drink, and four was quite a bit for Hunk who, despite his larger size, was a lightweight. It was a little hard to tell he was drunk, because he was always enthusiastic and bubbly, especially when he was with his friends. 

 

It wasn’t even weird when Hunk decided he wanted to do karaoke, because he loved to sing anyway. The jaws of every single one of his friends dropped to the floor when he introduced himself, however, because it was definitely strange for Hunk to be so loud and boisterous. 

 

“ ** _Hey everyone, my name is Hunk….you can call me Hunkalicious, and I’m gonna sing you a song_**!” Hunk all but slurred the words together. It didn’t help that Hunk was a little clumsy in the first place, but he almost tripped over the mic cord walking across the stage. Shiro about marched up to the stage to save poor Hunk from impending embarrassment, but Lance stopped him. Secretly, everyone wanted to see what Hunk was gonna do. Lance especially, because as close Hunk and Lance were, he had never seen Hunk drunk before. 

 

The look Shiro gave Lance said, in summary, _“What the QUIZNAK are you doing, letting Hunk embarrass himself like that? At the very least, he’s gonna trip over something and hurt himself!”_

 

It was the kind of look only Lance could brush off. 

 

_“It’s going to be fine, Shiro, I promise. If anything gets outta hand, I will personally bail him out. I just wanna let him have a little fun!”_ Lance replied, with only a slightly mischievous tone and a smile to match. 

 

The first notes of Micheal Jackson’s P.Y.T. came through the speakers, and Lance very nearly changed his mind. Lance knew how Hunk got about Micheal Jackson, and that was without a single drop of alcohol. This wasn't going to be pretty, but he gave into his more sinister side and let the show go on. 

 

**_“I dedicate this song to my very best friend in the whole wide world, LANCEY PANTS!”_** Hunk nearly bellowed. Lance felt his face flush at hearing Hunk’s silly nickname for him, and he very nearly pulled the plug on Hunk’s performance. The rest of the group slowly turned to look at Lance, mouths agape and faces full of shock and terror. All Lance could manage to do was shrug and continue watching. 

 

Hunk continued his dramatic rendition. The singing wasn’t half bad for someone who was drunk, but all Lance noticed was that Hunk was singing directly to him. Lance could hardly take his eyes off the male.

 

Maybe it was the song…. _”I want to love you…..”_

 

Maybe it was the drink Lance had himself…. _”pretty young thing…..”_

 

Maybe it was the atmosphere….. _”you need some loving….”_

 

All Lance knew is he really felt like kissing Hunk right then. “ _Tender loving care…..”_

 

As the song finished, Hunk practically raced off stage to give Lance a big bear hug. Lance was still sorting through his thoughts, so he was glad Hunk probably wouldn’t remember how awkward the hug was. 

 

Having barely survived one song, everyone decided it was best to call it a night and eased Hunk out the door and into Lance’s car. Lance was happy to get Hunk home safely, but he couldn’t shake the nagging desire. It really didn’t help that Hunk was a clingy drunk. Mixed with being tired, Hunk was trying to cuddle up to Lance as much as was possible from the passenger seat. 

 

_Deep breaths, deep breaths,_ Lance reminded himself, hoping he would survive the drive to Hunk’s place.  

 

Finally they made it. Lance helped Hunk to the front door. Once there, Hunk turned to Lance suddenly. 

 

_“Ya know, buddy, I had a lot of fun tonight….like, a LOT of fun….thank you!”_ Hunk had on a huge, sleepy smile that Lance absolutely loved. 

 

Lance turned to leave about as fast as he could, because it wasn’t fair to kiss Hunk….it was wrong to even think about kissing Hunk in this state. 

 

Lance’s thoughts were interrupted by Hunk’s hand grabbing his own. 

 

Before Lance could comprehend what was going on, Hunk had pulled Lance into a kiss. Lance wanted to pull away for a split second, but fell into the kiss just as quickly. Lance had never noticed how big and strong Hunk’s hands are, but it’s hard to miss when those same hands are on your waist and in your hair, pulling you closer and trying to make the space between you nonexistent.

 

_This could be easy to get used to,_ Lance mused, the thought drifting away into the crisp night air. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a heads up, I may or may not continue this fic....


End file.
